pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version
The Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version is a special, expanded edition of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It is an unlimited-use demo that is downloadable on Nintendo's 3DS eShop, but could originally only be accessed via serial code. The serial code began distribution around October 15, 2014, but the date varies by country and provider. Codes for the demo expired on May 31, 2015. It later became available for download from the eShop in North America and Europe on December 27, 2014, and in Japan from August 2 to September 30, 2016. Gameplay In the Demo Version, players assume the role of the promotional player character Orlando, who shares the appearance of . The Demo is set in Mossdeep City and various Mirage spots. During the first adventure, the player assists in stopping Team Aqua or Team Magma's plot to catch a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. Subsequent adventures feature the player helping Steven complete other miscellaneous missions, including a couple of special missions that only appear rarely or when the right conditions are met. On every fifth adventure, the player will face an who will challenge the player to a battle. During gameplay, the player can only access the Pokémon and Bag menu options, and when the menu is closed, the bottom screen shows TV Mauville's Pokémon News on the . The Demo Version only saves after the player has completed an adventure, immediately before it returns to the title screen. As the player clears more adventures, more non-playable characters (NPCs) will fill Mossdeep City and Steven will reward the player with items that can be transferred to the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire games. Clearing the first adventure also allows the player to transfer a Steelix or Glalie with its Mega Stone to the main games. After the first adventure, once a day, the player may talk to Steven to transfer the new Mega Pokémon or items to their full Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire game via Pokémon Link. There is no restriction on sending items to a full game, but if an Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire game has previously received a Steelix or Glalie from a Demo Version, it will not be able to receive another. If the player faints during any adventure, they will be returned to Mossdeep City standing in front of Steven and the Pokémon Center, with everything reset to its default state. That is, no items will have been used or experience gained and all progress is reset; not even the mission type or the Trainer class or bonus NPC that was present are saved for random mission adventures. During the first adventure, however, losing the first battle at Mossdeep City or the battle with Steelix/Glalie does not cause the player to faint. The player's default inventory consists of three s, three s, and (after the first adventure) the Mega Bracelet. Pokémon are only allowed to hold Mega Stones. The other items that Steven rewards the player with after completing certain adventures cannot be used within the Demo Version. When the Demo Version is started with no saved data, it will randomly choose a theme: "red" or "blue". Throughout the Demo Version, this variable controls: the title screen's theme (Team Aqua for blue or Team Magma for red), the team that appears during missions or as NPCs at Mossdeep City, and the Pokémon that Steven rides ( for blue, for red). This variable switches its value after every adventure that is completed, so that the adventures have alternating themes. It also switches its value if the player sends any of their rewards to their full Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire game. The game's save data can be erased by pressing the Up, B, and X buttons simultaneously on the Demo's title screen. Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Game demos Category:Nintendo 3DS games